Futureshock - Alternate
by TheBookOfStories22
Summary: What if instead of landing in a Mandy-dominated future, the girls landed in one where they found out our darling Scam and Sam had gotten together? Plus some other stuff. ;)


**Hey guys! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, since this oneshot falls three days between both holidays. XD I'm still working on Ocean Breath, and that seems to be going okay, but then I found a spurt of time, and this idea because of a random YouTube surprise.**

 **What if in Futureshock, instead of it being a 'Mandyverse' future, instead the girls get the surprise of seeing that Sammie ends up with our favorite criminal? ;) 3**

 **I don't know if I completely like _everything_ I did with this story, but I think I did a decent job veering away from the episode in the right spots. As what is becoming usual with my stories, I focus less on the B-story, which is usually Mandy, and more on the episode's main premise.**

 **My reasoning specifically for this one is that in a world where Scam and Sam are together (which should be canon), our power couple would _never_ let Mandy get even close to being a worldwide celebrity, and would've easily shut her down before she did any damage, so her nail wasn't really that big an issue at all. Lol.**

 **I'll put my reasoning for some of my other stuff down at the bottom. I'm proud of this, because this is probably my first _complete_ oneshot, and definitely my longest one.**

 **Enjoy! (And I will be very happy if you review, though I'm not nagging ;)) (Also, I don't own any lines I borrowed from the episode)**

* * *

" ** _...Taking inventory is beneath me_**." GLADIS intoned.

"It's settled then, I'll check back with you later!" Jerry smiled, before walking off, leaving our favorite trio to take inventory of a mess of gadgets.

"So where should we start?" Clover asked, somewhat resigned to their task.

As usual, Sam took charge as a natural team leader, secretly excited to get to do some organizing. (Which was more interesting than watching Mandy complain anyways, honestly). "I guess with these. Multi-Function Charm Bracelet, Heat Sensor Motion Detector Sunglasses, and the Wind Tunnel Hair Dryer.

"Would the Heat Sensor Motion Detector Sunglasses be classified under 'H' for 'Heat', or 'S' for 'Sunglasses'?" Already, she was finding issues in her natural organization system. This was probably going to be less fun than she thought...

"How about 'B' for _Boring_?" Clover intoned derisively, the Wind Tunnel Hair Dryer forgotten in her hand.

"Hey! A video game!" Alex cheered, catching both of their attention. "I _knew_ Jer wasn't all work and no play!"

Sam saw the screen showed a blue analog '2025' on its screen before Alex haphazardly hit a button, and she felt the ground vanish beneath her feet as she and her Besties were sucked away!

Of course they had the misfortune of landing a couple feet above the ground, and falling the short distance, getting tangled in each other but luckily not breaking anything.

"Woooow! Rad video game!" Alex's wide smile was almost contagious, but not quite. Sam's mind was already looking around.

"I think that video game was more like a teleporting gadget, Alex."

Clover was the first to extract herself, dusting herself off with a frown. "We'd better give Jer a call so he can come pick us up!"

Sam immediately pulled out her compact, only to reveal the buzz of white noise. "Uch, great. The landing must've broke our X-Powders."

"Oh, Well then, I guess there's only one thing we can do." Clover's expression became somewhat coy.

"Walk back to WOOHP?" Alex innocently suggested. Clover scoffed.

"Uch, _no_! Shopping!" Everyone knew better than to argue with Clover when she suggested shopping. Besides, they might as well enjoy the excuse that they were randomly dumped away from the WOOHP building and sorting Jerry's mess...

"Haven't seen this store before..." In fact, though things were vaguely familiar, lots of things looked different to Sam. More... _hightech_. Clean.

"It's a bit **Europe** for Beverly Hills, _buut_ if it's the new trend, who am I to argue?"*

Two girls exited the shop with a grin, each with a shopping bag between them.

"Oh my gosh, they're just soooooo cute!"

"I know right! I just looooove her new line!"

"After all what more do you need to get through life than _Determination_?"

"Like, the _best_ line ever!"

Clover and Alex fell onto conveniently placed seating, while Sam leaned against a wall.

A screen rolled past them.

 **"Tune in tonight for a special edition interview with Soccer star Travis Anderson and his husband, David!"**

"Wait a minute!" Alex remarked, pointing at the retreating screen. "Isn't that David? What the heck is going on?"

"He has a HUSBAND? What kind of joke is this?" Clover's eyes shone as her arms shot out, not really understanding what was happening... They were all only seventeen, after all...

"It must be a mistake, plus, we've never heard of a Travis Anderson, Alex knows all the current soccer stars." Sam remarked, staring around the highly futuristic yet stylish square of varying skyscrapers, stores, and trees planted along the sidewalk.

"Uh, girls." Clover and Alex both looked over to Sam, who was standing a few meters farther down the eerily empty street, with a strange expression on her face. "I don't think we're in Beverly Hills anymore."

She pointed, and both Clover and Alex squealed as they looked up at the jumbo poster of Sam, with hair curled at the ends, sharper cheekbones, and an alluring green dress.**

But the real kicker was the year '2025' listed to the right of her smiling face.

"Jerry's gadget wasn't a teleporter. It was a time machine!" Sam couldn't quite tear her eyes away from her own young and alluring, yet visibly adult face. She'd never smiled the coquettish smirk this Sam sported.

"You _mean_ , we're **fifteen** years in the future?" Clover was starting to freak.

"Twenty." Alex corrected with a tiny smirk.

"Who cares about math!" Clover's hands clamped on Alex's surprised shoulders. "I just lost my youth!" She leaned heavily on Alex, eyes shining with some kind of defeat. "Boy, they're not kidding when they say it goes by fast..."

"Forget youth, we have bigger problems!" Sam finally piped up, hand on her hip. "In case you haven't noticed, we just teleported into a future where for some reason **_I'm_** some huge celebrity, and we don't have a device to go back with!"

With a glance onto the perpendicular street, they saw a holographic winking Sam, and a few other farther away screens sporting familiar red hair. Most screens had at least one or two people glancing at them or nearby.

"Oh, we _have_ to get to WOOHP, where Jer can transfer us back to the past, where you're just-just-just _you_ , and not some super-sized superstar instead of _me_!" Clover was unraveling, still clutching Alex.

"But Sammie, aren't you curious what you're famous for?" Alex inquisitively asked, glancing around seeing that all of the Sams seemed pretty, but natural and confident, more confident than Sam currently was.

Sam seemed really uncomfortable. One arm was clasping onto the other nervously. "Let's just find Jerry, and then we can ask any questions, including what I'm... _famous_ for. Just being here could mess up the timeline, or something. I'm not sure how this kind of time travel works yet." Sam was kind of rambling, but she was beginning to walk down the street of fashionably dressed teens and young adults of Beverly Hills, and Clover and Alex quickly followed.

As they determindedly didn't glance backwards, none of them noticed as a few screens shifted to reveal two people instead of one. Sam's red hair was swept back by a man's Armani clad arm around her shoulder.

Girls in the square squealed. Both postered individuals smirked.

 **-/-|^|-\\-**

The lunch rush of Beverly Hills was just starting to die down when the girls finally found the WOOHP building, still decorated by its ornamented logo.

The doors slid open to reveal a hotel lobby, and gift shop filled with WOOHP mugs and other strangely spy decorated merchandise.

None of the girls took too close a glance at the gift shop, instead going to the door they were instructed to use if WOOHP was undercover and they needed in.

The girls crowded around the keypad to conceal their movements from the moderately filled lobby of people.

Sam quickly keyed in 1 - 3 - 6 , her code. It was denied. Twice.

"It won't accept our code." She was surprised, to say the least. Maybe they'd changed their code in the last twenty years, or upgraded their system...

"Rejected? As if!" Clover brought her Charm Bracelet up to override the system, but both lights on the keypad lit up for a moment as well as the Bracelet's red light, before the green light blinked and the door surprisingly slid open.

"Weird."

"Way to accessorize us out of a sticky situation, Clover!"

The girls made their way to Jerry's office, pausing in the doorway to note a few changes, and a light layer of dust, as if someone hadn't been in there for a while.

"Weird. It looks like no one's been in here for a while," Sam remarked, her finger sliding some dust off of the desk.

"And no one was in any of the hallways either!" Alex piped in. It was true that they didn't always see anyone else if they came in without being WOOHPed directly, but it was still too quiet. Eerily quiet.

"Let's power up GLADIS, she'll know what's going on!" Sam quickly made her way over to a wall, pressing a yellow button firmly.

But nothing happened. Sam looked up, realizing that another system was in GLADIS's place instead, covered by a black sheet.

She moved behind Jerry's desk to remove the sheet, revealing a sleek black system that reminded her a little of Star Wars.

"I've never seen this before."

"Neither have I."

"Maybe we need to wake it the old-fashioned way?" Alex suggested. Sam was about to hit the GLADIS button on her X-Powder when the central eye lit up in red, shifting to a less evil-looking aquamarine before scanning them over.

 ** _"Lady Samantha, Clover, Alex."_** It was a lightly British, male, robotic voice, and they could hear the system shifting as it did a more thorough scan over of them.

 _ **"You are not yourselves. Please identify yourselves more clearly."**_ It rumbled a little. _**"You are too young."**_

Sam looked up at the machine cautiously. "We found Jerry's time machine and, well, here we are but where's WOOHP? And who are you? Where's GLADIS?"

 _ **"Please slow down with the questions. I may be AI, but regardless it's annoying."**_ The system paused for a split second, as if considering. **_"WOOHP has become mostly reallocated, with certain branches dissolved. Currently it is undergoing an employee holiday. Master- Master comes in routinely to observe in the systems or do research. Since Jerry's retirement, WOOHP has taken a somewhat different direction, and Master's continued WOOHP's precious work. GLADIS was outdated, and as such replaced. I believe she was on another floor last I checked. She was not suited to be a personal assistant as I am._**

 _ **"You will likely not appreciate the answer to your second question, and so I ask you all one first. What year from which do you three hail?"**_

Clover and Alex glanced at each other and at Sam, as Sam absorbed the information given.

"We come from 2005," She started, still wary of this unknown system. "You've skirted around your identity, and you've told us Jerry retired, but you haven't told us who replaced him."

 _ **"If you are from 2005, you are all seventeen and will be very unhappy and disbelieving of vital information I must share."**_

"You don't have to share anything, if you know how to send us back." Sam responded. Honestly, something besides seeing her face everywhere was concerning her, and she didn't really want to stay around to figure this feeling out.

 _ **"Unfortunately, I cannot send you back. Master and Mistress have restricted all possible devices for time travel. You will have to contact Master or Mistress to detail which device was used. Different devices have different travel paths."**_

"Wait, I'd like to know whatever happened to us!" Alex interrupted, finally stepping forward with Clover to stand next to Sam in front of Jerry's desk.

 _ **"Clover started a high profile fashion and cosmetics company. She married her university boyfriend after a couple of years apart. They have a six year old son, and a ten year old daughter.**_

 _ **"Alex became a widow with a six year old daughter. She had a career in professional soccer on the same team as Travis Anderson. She remarried only recently, and has a newborn of three months.**_

 _ **"Lady Samantha-"**_

"Don't tell me! I-I don't want to mess anything up."

 _ **"Lady Samantha is successful. All three of you remain close, though there was a year or two rift in your friendship. Samantha is the most involved in WOOHP, and your team is only called in for the most important or occasional mission. You are all happy."**_

"How romantic! I found the one in college! Sucks for you though, Alex."

"I kinda wish I hadn't known about that. I'm really curious what you were up to though Sammie. And I'm glad we're all still Besties twenty years in the future!" Alex pulled her Besties close, and they all smiled.

They all jumped apart at the sound of Jerry's door sliding open.

For a moment, nothing happened, but then two red high heels clicked, and red hair ending in curls framed a familiar face.

"Scamlar wasn't kidding. It's like looking into the past, but I kinda guess it is." Future Sam shrugged with a little smirk, stepping further into the room, but still maintaining a distance.

For another moment, nothing happened, but then Sam stepped forward to face her future self.

"Scamlar? As in Tim Scam?" For a moment, future Sam looked surprised, then wistful.

"Please, sit. I suppose there are some things I have to explain to you before we can get you home."

Reluctantly, the girls sat down on Jerry's hard red couch, silently marvelling that out of all the things to change in twenty years, this terrible couch wasn't one of them.

Future Sam pushed a curl behind her ear with her left hand, revealing a diamond engagement ring, ornamented with emeralds. So she was definitely well-off.

She sighed. "How do I put this? I know that you aren't going to want to accept this. First things first, WOOHP is still an organization devoted to keeping people safe, and something to be proud of. Second, yes this is Scamlar. He informed me that you guys were here the second that he confirmed your identities. Third... Well..." Future Sam stepped behind what the trio still regarded as Jerry's desk, looking over the picture frames on it.

There were more than any of the girls had noticed before. Future Sam picked up one, before walking back over.

"This is us girls with Jerry for his retirement party." They all peered into the frame, seeing Clover with shoulder length hair, Alex a pixie cut, and Sam's long red hair done in an elegant plait. They all still looked pretty, and young, though the years did show they'd matured.

Future Sam then pulled out a sleek cellphone, scrolling through something before only looking Sam in the eyes.

"This is a picture of my wedding day. I need you to stay calm, Sam."

Sam felt inexplicable terror as she took the proffered device, seeing a blushing and beautiful Sam in a wedding dress, with Jerry behind her, toasting a champagne flute. She realized the photo was zoomed in, and pinched two fingers on the screen to zoom out.

The first thing that caught her attention about the groom was his eyes.

Eyes the unique color of sea foam.

Eyes that belonged to none other than Tim Scam.

Picture Scam smirked up at her from where he stood with his arm around Picture Sam, who beamed at him adoringly.

"I married _Tim Scam_?" Sam screeched, letting the offending device be grabbed by Alex and Clover who both squealed upon seeing the picture.

"But Scam is the baddest baddie!"

"And yummy. But so evil! So so evil!"

"Oh my gosh, how did this happen?"

"Easy." A rich, fourth voice interrupted. "I love her." All three girls whipped around to face the newest arrival, who smirked, making his way to Future Sam smoothly.

He leaned on the desk, nestling his head onto Future Sam's shoulder, wrapping his arms around her and smirking at all three of them, paying special attention to Sam.

"You're right, they really are a blast to the past." Future Sam smiled, turning her head just slightly in his direction.

"And you're such a tease. You know seventeen year old me hates you, or at least, is pretending to, and you go getting all handsy."

He chuckled, sending a shiver down both Sams' spines. "This is nothing. If I wanted to get handsy, I'd do this." In a swift move, he'd twirled Future Sam in his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

They passionately kissed, and while Clover and Alex made sounds of disgust, Sam felt herself turning red and looking away. "Please stop."

They seemed entranced with each other, but Future Scam seemed to hear her, as he detached from his wife, and went back to staring at Sam.

Sam blushed as she looked everywhere but at his eyes, realizing that considering he was at least ten years older than her back in their time, that he should definitely look older now. He barely did. There were slight smile lines at the corners of his eyes, which were surprising, but otherwise, he hadn't seemed to have changed much.

He was still, as Clover put it, _yummy_. She hated herself for obviously also thinking so.

Future Sam didn't seem surprised nor embarassed by her husband's antics, smirking back at him before returning her attention to the trio.

"Obviously, it wasn't easy at first for me to admit my feelings, and I had never thought that Tim could give up being evil for me, or that he'd ever love me back. But things worked out for us in the end. It took time, but my besties eventually trusted that Scam hadn't brainwashed me, and they helped convince Jerry that everything would be okay.

"It took Jerry and Tim years to be anything more than civil, but I kept everything I loved in my life, and that's what's important."

"While my wife is very eloquent, you girls are looking pale. And that means that you're having molecular issues with the time travel. I need you to explain to me what machine you used, so that I can get you back where you belong."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Sam finally spoke directly to Future Scam, meeting his gaze firmly despite her reluctance to acknowledge any of this.

He put a hand on his chest as he turned to face her fully. "I am truly wounded by your lack of trust in me, _Samantha_. I am your husband after all." His eyes twinkled.

Sam glared, standing from the couch quickly, and then sinking back onto it as her head spun.

"I am not your wife! Not now and not ever!" She heard Future Sam sigh, and Future Scam 'tsk'ed.

"This ring begs to differ." He brandished his left hand in their direction, revealing an elegant gold band on his finger. "But I can see that I can't quite win you over yet." He winked, taking Future Sam's right hand in his left. "Now, I don't repeat myself."

"He means which machine." Future Sam reminded, keeping her gaze away from Scam.

Alex frowned at Scam. "We were organizing the gadgets in Jerry's office, and I found one that looked like a video game, so I picked it up, and when I pressed on it, it brought us to 2025."

Scam sighed and facepalmed, before standing fully. "Classic, Spies-"

"Hey!" Alex complained.

"-We'll have to contact Jerry and hope that he didn't destroy it, because-"

"This is the first part of the loop, which means future us don't remember this yet, because we're still experiencing it now." Sam finished.

Scam rolled his eyes. "Yes girls, thank you for the near constant interruptions. And you don't need to show me that you're smart, Sammie, I already know."

Sam scowled at Scam as he walked to the office door. "Let's go, Girls. We have to take a ride."

"Where? Why can't we just call Jerry from here?" Clover demanded.

"Because Jerry's retired, Sweetheart. And he's old, and you're lucky he's not dead. That means he doesn't always have his phone on him, so it's easier if we just go now. It'll save time, which is safer for you three. The longer you're here, the worse it gets."

 **-/-|-\\-**

It was weird to watch Future Scam and Sam from the backseat.

Scam was driving, and Sam was in the passenger seat, rifling through her handbag.

"It's freaky Sammie," Alex intoned from her right. "Seeing you and Scam like that. I didn't know you still liked him."

"I don't! He's just a low-life criminal." Sam crossed her arms, pointedly not looking at the couple.

"Well obviously you change your mind about it at some point Sammie, because you married the guy." Clover added, keeping an eye on them, not fully able to trust Future Sam seeing her with Future Scam, and that could mean it wasn't real Future Sam or something twisted like that.

"You might even have kids with him." She added.

"Oooh! Future Sammie, do you and Scam have kids?" Alex called, catching the attention of the front row, where Scam and Future Sam had been quietly talking.

"Alex!" Sam scorned, half of her desperate to know, and the other half desperate to not learn anything else so that she could push all of this as far down as possible and deny, deny, deny.

Future Sam turned and smiled at them. "Yes, we do. We have two kids, a girl and a boy."

"Hear that Sammie! Oooh which one of us is the godparent?" Clover squealed, leaning forwards.

Scam smirked at them in the rearview mirror. "Clover is godmother for our daughter, as she likes all the frilly stuff, and she was pregnant not too long after, and Alex is godmother for our son. It all balances out in a triangle of godparents."

"It's so bizarro to see Tim Scam talking about having kids with Sam with us."

"For sure."

"It's weirdest for me, and I don't want to talk about it." Sam glared at no one in particular, sinking back into the black leather seat (she should've guessed Scam's car would be black leather) and resolving to ignore anything else.

"Insulting much?" Clover prodded, though Sam didn't respond, and Clover sighed, turning to look out the window.

Soon enough, they arrived at Jerry's cliffside home, with the waterfall.

It took the trio a moment to orient themselves getting out of the car, as they felt a little weak.

Future Sam led the way to the door, Future Scam close behind her.

They rang the doorbell, and the girls peered curiously at the door, waiting to see Jerry.

The man who opened the door was _old_. Jerry was old. Maybe it was because he was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt instead of his habitual black suit, or because of the readers around his neck, or because of the cane in his hand, but he looked so much older than their mentor and friend.

"What's going on Sam, Tim?" Jerry asked, his keen eyes flitting from the couple to the three teenagers behind them that obviously weren't their children.

"These are your favorite spies from 2005. Apparently, they had a mishap with your time machine, and ended up here." Tim remarked dryly.

"Come in, come in. Alfred fell asleep watching movies, and Vanessa won't be over to pick him up until later."

"Who's Alfred?" Alex whispered, obviously wondering if it was one of their kids.

"Jerry's grandson, it's complicated." Future Sam whispered back.

Clover smirked and waggled her eyebrows at the girls, even though it didn't really make much sense.

They followed Jerry after Tim locked his door, and passed a cute little strawberry blonde boy asleep on the couch, tucked in.

There were pictures on the wall that Jerry studiously guided them away from, but Sam couldn't help seperating from the group to walk over to them.

There were people she didn't know, but so many pictures had her, or Alex, or Clover, or even Tim and what she assumed were their families.

Tears came to her eyes as she came across a picture of her. She was in a hospital bed, with Ti- _Scam_ next to her, cradling a beautiful baby to his chest.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder, and she jumped, looking up to see Future Sam behind her.

"I'm trying to respect your wishes and not tell any of you too much before you go home. Things might still change anyways, the future is-"

"-Fluid, and not a chronological straight-line path-"

"Set in stone." Future Sam nodded. Without another word, she gently guided Sam away from the wall, and down the hall to Jerry's study, where he was typing on a computer.

"So you say my apparatus resembled a video game, Alex?"

"Yeah Jer! One of those little foldable games." Jerry sighed.

"I remember that one. It ended up in the deep storage." Tim groaned.

"I'll call the girls." Future Sam stepped back out into the hall, pressing her phone to her ear.

"Ooooh Clover, we're going to get to meet ourselves!" Alex cheered.

"I have _soooooo_ many questions for Future Clover!" Clover's eyes shone, and Tim chuckled, getting her to glare at him. "What's so funny, Scam?"

He only smirked at her, before shaking his head and turning back to Jerry. Clover and Alex shared a look with each other, before glancing at Sam, who was keeping track of Tim and Jerry's conversation about time travel and its effects.

They hadn't really been able to read her so far. She really didn't seem comfortable with any of this, and they didn't know how to approach her on it. Future Sam looked happy, and soon they'd be able to ask Future Clover and Future Alex any questions on what to expect, but still, it sucked not knowing how to reassure their Bestie that things would be fine.

"Okay Girls," Future Sam stepped back in. "Let's get back to the car. We're going to have to go to WOOHP's deep storage to fish out your device. Things should be fine though." She approached Tim. "Clover's going to bring the kids over, and you'll stay with them while Jerry, the girls and I get us back home."

"Good." He glanced at them and back to his wife. "I promised her that I'd look over her constructional model tonight."

 **-/-|^|-\\-**

"I'm not doing so good here Sammie, my knees are seriously buckling!" Clover complained, leaning heavily on the elevator railing as they sunk lower and lower towards WOOHP's deep storage.

It'd taken a while to get everyone into the car, because Jerry and Tim had a heated discussion on Jerry not being fit to drive himself, so Tim had ended up driving Jerry while Future Sam brought the girls in his car.

Awkward, much?

Plus, the ride had been pretty quiet, because Sam wasn't saying much, and Future Sam seemed to take the hint not to mention anything else Sam might find an unwanted surprise.

On top of that, two kids were in the lobby when they came in, and they went barrelling straight for Scam when he came in ahead of them.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy! No fair Eliza, you're faster than me!" Scam had grinned, and taken both of his kids into his arms, causing some of the other lobby goers to 'awwww' and Sam to frown deeper and look away from the small glimpses of kids she saw.

They were cute. That was all.

Now, they were in the elevator, and Future Sam looked pretty giddy in her crimson dress and jacket as they approached where Future Clover and Alex would be waiting.

The hallway was long and artificially lit, and reminded Sam of chasing Tim Scam in the underground tunnels when she first found out he was crooked, and not their actual boss.

 _Stop thinking about Scam, Sam! He's a criminal, and this means nothing. No future is set in stone._

But that thought sent a unwelcome pang down to her already sour stomach. Clover was dizzy, and she wasn't feeling so hot either. Alex seemed to be doing the best of them so far, though they were all weaker than usual.

Future Sam put a code into a heavily reinforced door before being scanned, and then they all stepped in.

Two women stood deep in the shelves, blonde and black hair sticking out just barely.

"Girls! We're here." The two heads bobbed up and both women came towards them with wide smiles.

"Wowie! I don't remember being this pale at seventeen." Future Clover said in place of a greeting. She was wearing a blue pantsuit with her hair up in a pencil twist, and looked regal.

"That's because we have to put the pedal to the metal, Future Me! We might not have the strength to travel at this rate. And my tan is usually _soooo_ much better, trust me."

"Sorry Future Me..." Alex said, looking over her own older self. Future Alex was wearing flowy pants with a cute top, and had a nice looking pixie cut.

"All good Past Me! Things are never completely lost when you have Besties like Sam and Clover around. Plus, I found love again. We may look old to you now, but your thirties are nothing when you finally get to them!"

"It's true that you guys are looking good. How do you do it, especially after having kids?"

"Don't worry Me, you'll find out before you start your cosmetics company." Future Clover promised, guiding her to a seat while both Sams were twin-speaking and already in the shelves looking for Jerry's small and easily misplacable time machine.

"Future Us, Clover and I need to know one thing above all. Are Scam and Sam really okay?" Alex asked, making sure neither Sam would catch on. The two older women shared a glance.

"We won't lie, it wasn't easy at all." Clover began.

"At first, we were really worried about Sammie, but we didn't want to break her trust like with that solo mission incident."

"But we all agreed it was something we had to try to figure out before involving Jerry, because things could have went really badly really fast."

"They are happy, and I know I'm going to sound crazy, but Tim's kinda like an annoying brother to us now. He's part of our family, no matter how infuriating he gets."

"Good to know, now tell me-"

"Found it! Under Unused Jerry-Era Gadgets!"

"Why didn't I look there?" Future Alex and Clover groaned. They'd been looking for over half an hour before their counterparts arrived, and neither had thought to look in the U's for a time machine.

They all made their way back up to Jerry's office, each of the 2025 Spies guiding their younger counterparts along.

Jerry was waiting, seated in his trademark chair like usual with a suit jacket over his Hawaiian shirt. Each of the girls couldn't help a smile.

"I'll miss me, You." Alex said, hugging herself. They'd had an interesting chat in the elevator, and she was proud of the woman she would become.

"Glad to see that we're still trendy, Clover." Clover told herself, before fidgeting a little. "Is our husband a good guy?"

Future Clover beamed. "He's the absolute best, and also a WOOHP spy, so our couple power is literally top! Plus, I loooooove rubbing it in Mandy's face."

"Mandy?"

"Clover!" Future Sam reprimanded, before turning back to Sam. "I know it's hard for you right now, Sam. You're not sure what you're doing for college, and boy stuff has never been your strong suit. Don't worry, you'll figure everything out, and don't limit yourself, you can do some pretty great stuff." She beamed, then thought of something. "And because it's you, or well, me we're talking about, don't overdo it either."

"Thanks Sam." Sam gave herself a smile. "I hope I end up being someone like you."

Future Sam winked. "I'm betting on it."

"Alright girls, are you ready?" Jerry was pressing keys on his time machine, causing the analog to decrease down to 2005. He'd also inputted the location so that the girls wouldn't land somewhere strange again.

"I think we are." Sam said, taking her place among her friends as Alex took the offered device from Jerry's hands.

"Bye! Ciao!" With a press of the same key that had catapulted them forwards, the girls were sucked backwards, landing with a thump onto a red couch they'd never been more grateful for, despite the weird positions they fell in.

It wasn't too long later that Jerry came in to see that a good half of the misconstrued gadgets were organized.

"Oh my! I must say, your lack of progress is rather disappointing." Sam looked up from where she was sitting near a scooter.

"We'll explain later. Right now, we need to get some smoothies."

Jerry seemed to realize something had shifted since he left. "Girls, what's going on here?"

"To make things short Jer, we kinda had a time travel mishap..." Alex said, pointing to the innocent device perched on the edge of his desk.

In a couple of strides, Jerry had made his way over to it and picked it up.

"Are you meaning to say my time machine worked?"

"Yes! Seeee, you're so good at your job, you don't even realize it!" Sam smiled from where she now stood near the door.

"Thanks Sam, you girls go ahead."

"You're suddenly looking twenty years younger, Jer." Clover winked from where her head was still peeking in the room. Jerry smiled as they left, before he wondered what he looked like in twenty years.

As the girls made their way down the hall, they realized that the future didn't look so bad, or as uncertain as it had before. They would always have each other, and that was what really mattered.

For Sam, she still had some thinking to do about Tim Scam and all she learned, but that could wait. She was seventeen, and right now she wanted to live in the moment with her practically sisters.

That night, the name _Eliza_ would come back to her, and she'd wonder about the little boy.

As the girls left relatively untroubled, Jerry's fingers stroked his mostly forgotten machine with some wistfulness and regret.

There were some things in his life that he'd regretted, and others that he'd realized would of come about regardless of his mistakes.

But still, there was one thing he'd regretted the most, and his fingers slowly typed in a date.

With another whirl of pink light, another person was missing from 2005.

But this time, the device had disappeared with him.

* * *

 **So, I rewatched the episode and vaguely researched it before writing this story.**

 **1\. I made David gay. Yes I did. While he could perfectly well be straight, it just happened, and since I knew he wasn't going to end up with any of the girls in _this_ story, I just went for it. (Plus, I needed something to replace the Mandy announcement that wouldn't immediately spill the beans about Scammie.)**

 **2. _Determination_ is Sam's fashion line, carried exclusively by Clover's fashion company.**

 **3\. Sam and Scam are famous. I know I didn't super elaborate on what Sammie's famous for, partly because she's very reluctant to know anything, and partly because I wanted to leave it open. I didn't see season 6 of Totally Spies, so I just vaguely know the girls were going into fashion, but in earlier seasons Sam was the group Smartie and geared towards science and math, so I'd say she's a famous scientist or engineer in this story as well as a fashionista. Scam's just a smart billionaire who's made him and his wife tons of money without putting _too_ powerful technology in the hands of the common people. (They're a photogenic couple, I don't see why people wouldn't immediately flock to their awesomeness as a power couple!)**

 **3.5 Clover's company is famous too, she just didn't see that her fame is just more magazine based.**

 **4\. I kinda liked Future Sam's hair in the episode, so you can imagine her hair is like that on this particular day. Because this Sam does lots of awesome styles.**

 **5\. All the future spies are far better dressed than what they were wearing in the canon episode, and don't look quite as old because they are happily married, Clover has awesome cosmetics, and they lead fuller lives, so are less old looking because happiness = collagen.**

 **6\. Oh yes, I replaced GLADIS. She wasn't trashed, don't worry, just relocated. Scam likes to show off his personal assistant. ;)**

 **7\. Clover ended up with Blaine. I didn't completely understand why they broke up in canon, because I really liked them together, so here they got back together a few years after he said he didn't want anymore Beverly Hills girls. (Why oh why did he date MANDY? Seriously Blaine, you knew better than that!) *Blaine isn't introduced until Season 5, and this is a Season 4 episode, so I didn't let anyone give 2005 Clover too many spoilers.**

 **8\. Alex the widow. For some reason, Alex married an awesome firefighter, who might be mentioned again later, who died in service. She did find love again, but I also left things open, because no one is supposed to know too much about the future! (The girls will likely forget some of their future adventure, my headcanon is that Jerry rigged it so that they wouldn't remember _too much_ and screw it all up.)**

 **9\. Daddy Scam. I just had to put a Daddy Scam moment in, because their kids are so cute, and it just needed to happen. Plus, 2005 Sam needed to see that he was a good dad. Scam ages well, and that may or may not be through some of his research...**

 **10\. I named Scam and Sam's daughter and son. Their daughter, Eliza, is mentioned by name, but I didn't reveal their son's name. Since Timothy is "God's Honor" and a version of Samantha is "God's Listener", I wanted their kids to have related names. Eliza means "Oath of God" or "God is Satisfaction", and Gabriel is "God is my strong man" or sometimes just "God". I thought their kids would have classic but timeless names, and this just fit really well.**

 **11\. I gave Jerry a grandson. I'm not elaborating too much on that one, and I just say, think about the time machine. ;)**

 **I'll stop rambling now, sorry, and I hope you guys enjoyed! I may or may not write more with Eliza and Gabriel in the future. ;)**


End file.
